Sin Interrupciones
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo, Toriel y Sans encuentran el momento perfecto para pasar un tiempo juntos sin que nadie los moleste


-Vamos Sans -dijo Toriel tomando de la mano al esqueleto con emoción.

La situación es esta, Papyrus y Frisk salieron a jugar, en el mundo humano Papyrus había empezado varias clases de defensa personal, ya no necesitaba ser miembro de la guardia real pero la actividad fisica le gustaba, y en esos lugares, había conocido mucha gente, y ahora tenía muchísimos amigos con los cual esa tarde salío a jugar. Frisk fue de arrastrado solamente por que Papyrus lo aprecia y piensa que es super divertido.

Con respecto a Toriel y Sans, ambos estaban juntos desde hace unos cuantos meses, y desde hace unos cuantos meses habían sido incapaces de tener intimidad por diferentes factores y situaciones, por lo cual Toriel estaba decidida a aprovechar todo el tiempo que podía, aun con el miedo de que ambos volvieran antes, esta vez iba enserio y no iba a retroceder. No tanto por el acto si no por pasar un lindo momento los 2 juntos haciendo algo de pareja, era un poco difícil tener momentos románticos, mismo besos, con los 2 niños por ahí...aunque Papyrus con sus 20 años no era ningún niño pero eso son detalles.

Por ejemplo una de sus primeras interrupciones fue hace unos 6 meses. Sans había preparado un desayuno para su querida novia, hace un tiempo atrás ya había pasado el drama constante que tenían con Asgore, le daba un poco de pena pero así es el amor, en fin. No lo parecía pero Sans era buen cocinero, le ponía un amor a la cocina que no se lo ponía...a la gran mayoría de las cosas de su vida, excepto a Toriel, que ella era su prioridad numero 1, luego Papyrus, luego Frisk, y luego la cocina. Los tostados con jugo de naranja exprimido estaban listos, así que se dispuso a ir a la habitación de su enorme mujer con un plan en mente, sabía que Toriel estaba despierta, le gustaba quedarse mirando el amanecer en la ventana como unos 15 minutos, por eso Sans se había despertado temprano para esta sorpresa.

-Knock Knock -el esqueleto golpeo la puerta con su pantufla.

Toriel rió detrás de la puerta -Quien es?

-El par

-Que par?

Sans abrió la puerta de milagro con la bandeja en mano para ver la cara sorprendida de Toriel -El par de desayunos que traigo para ti mi reina

-Oh Sans, es tan tierno de tu parte -Toriel no podía ocultar su sonrisa y su sonrojo, amaba las idioteces de Sans- Y te he dicho que no me llames reina, ya no puedo ser eso -Toriel penso en su anterior esposo con cierta pena, jamas podría perdonarle lo de esos niños, incluso cuando quisieron volver sentía naucias de las acciones de su esposo, sabía lo arrepentido que Asgore estaba pero no podía hacer nada en contra de sus propios sentimientos, ella ya no le quería, y al dejarle, dejo de tener el titulo de reina, aunque igualmente todos sus amigos la llamaban "su majestad".

-Puede que ya no seas reina pero eres mi reina~-Sans dejo la bandeja en la mesa de luz y se puso a los pies de la cama de Toriel, quien encantada al ver lo delicado del desayuno, murió de amor y salto contenta a darle un abrazo al esqueleto desde dentro de la cama, haciendo que Sans callera al suelo con las piernas encima de la cama y su cuerpo debajo y Toriel encima de el en el suelo con las piernas encima de la cama, básicamente ambos tenían medio cuerpo en el suelo -Tori, por favor, creo que me rompiste 3 huesos, ayuda -dijo Sans adolorido y confundido, que Tori sea expresiva no es raro pero que sea TAN expresiva es doloroso, el es una fragil señorita.

-Oh dios mio Sans lo siento, donde estas lastimado? -Toriel se levanto un poco mientras seguía encima de el, la cabra lo miro preocupada y arrepentida, quizá no tendría que haberse dejado llevar, pero es que Sans es tan dulce que no lo puede evitar. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron sin habla, Toriel se quedo mirandolo como estaba en el suelo recostado, era demasiado lindo, y comestible de alguna manera. Y el esqueleto se quedo embelesado mirando a su novia en camisón encima suyo, aparte de que se veía hermosa se veía muy sexy, por no decir de la adorable carita que ponía ella mirándole estando sonrojada...y que tenía sus pechos encima suyo.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro y completaron en un tierno y pequeño beso, aunque, Toriel sintió algo raro en su boca y se alejo rápidamente, Sans sonrió poniendo una sonrisa altanera.

-Bastante cool no? he estado practicando este tipo de magia, no puedo mantenerlo mucho pero no esta nada mal

-Labios? -Toriel miro extrañada, tenía unos labios color celeste fluoresente que al tocarlos tenían una textura muy perfecta, muy calida y carnosa, y hasta húmeda.

-Uh igualmente no puedo hacerlo con todo mi cuerpo si es lo...

-No no, me gustas así pero...es curioso -Toriel le sonrío extrañada y volvío a darle un beso, hace muchos años que no sentía nada calido contra su boca de esta manera, fue un beso súper delicado y tierno.

La imaginación de Toriel empezó a volar luego de eso, intentar tener algo con Sans en otras oportunidades había sido...encantador pero extremadamente incomodo, los huesos de Sans dolían cuando no usaba ropa y era difícil de tocar todo. Así que con toda la vergüenza y pena del mundo ella le sugirió si el no quería probar crearse otras...cosas...con magia, luego de eso salio corriendo al instante y no le hablo por un par de días mas que a gritos y lloros histéricos por la puerta, pero realmente el tema no se toco hasta que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar solos en un momento que Frisk y Papyrus habían salido de compras, aunque solo fuera un momento ellos se estaban besando en el sofa con las manos encima de las piernas del otro. Era realmente tierna la escena, el esqueleto sentado encima de las piernas de ella besandola suavemente, con besos cortos y humedos con sus labios mágicos sin cerrar los ojos, para disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía su novia, la cual tampoco cerraba los ojos.

Sans poso una de sus manos en el cuello de Toriel para atraerla un poco mas hacia el, profundizando de apoco el beso, acabando con los besos cortos para proceder a largos en los cuales Tori se tenía que separar para respirar, el momento era cada vez mas pasional cuando los besos se volvían mas desesperados y ambos se abrazaban para sentirse el uno al otro, la cabra recorría el cuello y el cráneo de Sans intentando pegar su boca lo mas posible a la suya -I love u Lazybones

El esqueleto al escuchar a su novia hablar en ingles, cosa que le hacía mucha gracia intento probar algo nuevo, materializo una lengua celeste fluoresente en su boca y cuando la beso de nuevo la metió en la boca de la cabra, haciendo que esta asustada retrocediera. Oh dios, el estaba aguantando tanto la risa, pobre Tori, en medio de la sorpresa de su cara saco su lengua de su boca y al verla mas sorprendida aun volvió a besarla, recorriendo la lengua de la cabra con la suya, su caliente y húmeda lengua, podía sentirla temblar debajo suyo y le encantaba, parecía que ella lo disfrutaba y eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Tal vez se sorprendió un poco cuando ella empezó a mover su lengua contra la suya haciendolas bailar, tocándose punta con punta, pero no le molestaba, hasta lo estaba gozando, por que Toriel era una mar de sensaciones que lo hacían sentir lleno, a la vez que movía su lengua contra la de ella alargo esta con magia y se puso a recorrer su boca, debajo de sus labios, sus dientes, y todo al tiempo que no paraban, Toriel nunca había sentido nunca nada igual y estaba encantada, no quería parar de ninguna manera.

Pese a que la cabra no se estuviera preocupando, Sans si, se separo un momento por que sabía que ella necesitaba respirar y ella lo agarro de la nuca y volvió a unir sus bocas en un beso, Sans se sentía alagado de ser tan buen besador pero no podía permitir que se muriera solamente por su gran habilidad-espera Tori-la cabra no le daba descanso besandolo-Tori-De mala gana Toriel se separo de Sans y lo miro, con un hilo de baba entre ellos 2, las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelaje de ella alborotado. Sans no quiso parar y se ocupo de la túnica de ella, dejando su cuello libre, el esqueleto paso sus dedos por su cuello y miro a su reina, quien lo miraba expectante de saber que quería hacer.

Sans saco su lengua comenzó a lamer el peludo cuello de su novia, la sensación del calor de su cuerpo era muy linda, por no decir los temblores que el cuerpo de su mujer daban, moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro, en círculos, derecho, en su collar de hueso, dando pequeños besos, le logro sacar un gemido el cual lo dejo totalmente sorprendido. De verdad Toriel estaba disfrutando tanto? siguiendo con los besos en su cuello una de sus manos se dirigió a uno de sus pechos mientras la otra sujetaba su cadera, lo agarro con suavidad y timidez pero un gemido de ella no se hizo esperar ni mucho menos la reacción de sus pezones -Toriel te quiero

Justo en el momento en que iba a seguir un poco mas allá sintieron los ruidos de Papyrus y Frisk afuera, por suerte, el esqueleto con sus gritos era una buena alarma, ambos saltaron del sofa, Toriel corrio al baño y Sans se quedo en el sofá fingiendo que veía la tele. De cierta manera Sans deseaba que Frisk matara a su hermano como paso en otra linea de tiempo.

Otra interrupción fue cuando los mounstruos descubrieron el mar de la superficie. Los esqueletos, Undyne, Alphys, Monster Kid y Frisk estaban ahi. Undyne estaba de lo mas feliz, nunca en su vida creyo encontrar un lugar al que se sentía realmente conectada, literalmente se metio al agua y no salio hasta que bajo el sol y Aplhys se puso a llorar para que vuelva con ella, que por otro lado, Alphys estuvo haciendo castillos de arena y chapoteando en la orilla todo el día. De igual manera que Monster Kid, Papyrus y Frisk hacían de todo tipo de actividades.

Sin embargo para Toriel esto era difícil, la ropa de playa mostraba un nivel de desnudez que pocas veces ella experimento y estaba demasiado avergonzada, así que se había venido con un saco de media estación tapándose lo mas posible. Sans estaba realmente molesto, intentaba con bromas y comentarios sutiles decirle a su novia que se quitaba aquella horrible prenda negra que le impedía verla.

-Vamos Tori se que esa maya me va a dejar desmayado -Sans golpeaba con su codo la pierna de la cabra intentando llamar su atención.

-No Sans no puedo, es demasiado -Toriel susurraba totalmente roja y avergonzaba, no solo el sol y el calor la estaban haciendo sudar, la vergüenza y la pena no la dejaban vivir, no acostumbraba vestir así y el bikini que había escogido no ayudaba- ademas no es una maya...

El esqueleto la miro extrañado ante esto ultimo, y Toriel lo tomo de la mano y salío corriendo hasta el hotel de manera muy torpe y nerviosa, cuando cerro la puerta tras de si todo le resultaba muy raro a Sans.

-Oye Tori que pasa? si tienes algún problema con el sol puedes decírmelo

-No, no es eso...-Toriel movió su saco dejando su abdomen al descubierto.

Oh dios

Toriel llevaba un bikini violeta y blanco a rayas, se veía hermosa, cada una de sus curvas estaban muy pronunciadas junto con su pequeña cintura, sus pechos estaban levantados, firmes y bien sujetados por la parte de arriba lo cual los hacía ver muchísimo mas grandes. El problema no era que Tori estuviese gordita, el problema era que el bikini le quedaba extremadamente pequeño, había bastante pecho descubierto en la parte de arriba y lo de abajo no llegaba a cubrir todo su trasero, estaba preciosa pero definitivamente no podía ir a la playa así

-Yo quería una maya pero la vendedora dijo que no tenía para mi tamaño...ya que los mounstruos somos un poco mas del large de este planeta, lo único que me pudo ofrecer era esto y...no puedo salir así...me veo ridícula... -Toriel dijo casi llorando de la pena, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus ojos aguados, pobrecita

-No estas ridícula estas hermosa- dijo Sans embelesado mirándola, no podía creer lo delicada que se veía, si esto era algo cercano a la denudes imaginarlo podría ser peligroso para su alma, estaba en frente de la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Toriel lo levanto totalmente feliz y alagada y le dio un beso, el cual el esqueleto correspondió con sus labios y lengua mágica, ella quiso intensificar el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Sans para sentir el contacto de la suya. El esqueleto sintió como su novía quería bajarlo pero el se colgo de su cuello, a lo cual Toriel río y se sento en la cama de la habitación para que Sans pudiera posarse encima suyo, puso una rodilla entre medio de las piernas de Toriel y con su manos agarro su cuello y su cintura para ataraer la mas y unir sus lenguas en un desesperado beso, en el cual se devoraban el uno al otro con tal de sentirse mas cercanos, Sans poso sus manos en las mejillas de Toriel pegando sus costillas a los pechos de ella, seguramente la cabra se dio cuenta ya que pego su cuerpo mas al de Sans.

Toriel agarro las manos del esqueleto sin romper el beso, para evitar el contacto visual ante lo avergonzada que iba a estar y puso estas en sus pechos, una en cada pecho. Sans sorprendido se separo un momento y Toriel totalmente apenada no lo dejo estar y volvió a besarle, solo para no tener que afrontar el momento. El esqueleto intuyendo que Toriel no le iba a dar explicaciones y no parecía negarse dio un pequeño apretón en sus pechos, causando un gemido entre medio del beso, dios sus pechos eran tan grandes y suaves, sobre todo suaves, había tanto que agarrar, nunca podría terminar con uno solo, eran preciosos y carnosos.

Sans comenzó a mover sus manos en los pechos de su novia de un lado a otro, masajeandolos y disfrutando su tacto, sintiendo como las manos se le hundían y volvían a salir, deleitándose con los gemidos de su novia, los cuales se hacían cada vez mas audibles. Lo único que se interponía entre la calidez de la piel de Toriel y el era la tela del bikini, así que colo sus manos por debajo y los apretujo mas fuerte, haciendo que la cabra se separara y gimiera en su oído colgándose de su cuello mientras le abrazada, Sans comenzó a besar su cuello y hombros con su lengua mágica mientras sentía los pezones de ella ponerse duros en sus manos , Toriel lanzo un gemido cuando Sans empezó a jugar con un pezón mientras masajeaba el otro pecho. La ultima vez que la habían tocado así fue hace muchos años y no recuerda haberlo sentido de esta manera, la falta de carne de Sans no era ningún impedimento de nada, quería que Sans fuera mas rudo.

-Tori yo...-Sans saco la mano de sus pechos y Toriel le miro molesta- Tengo algo que mostrarte- ella le miro atenta y unos tentáculos celestes fluoresentes salieron de detras del esqueleto-Quedate quieta y relajate si? -Sans la recostó sobre la cama sentándose sobre su estomago, al cabo que no importaba por que el era liviano, solo quería ver a su novia en esa posición, realmente no la merecía, era un monstruo miserable y justo una reina se fue a fijar en el.

Uno de sus tentáculos comenzó a pasearse por las piernas y rodillas de Toriel lentamente, apenas tocando con la punta, como para que se acostumbre, al principio veía las caras raras de la cabra y le daba risa pero despues quiso avanzar y ese tentáculo mas uno mas se dirigieron a sus pechos, colándose por debajo del bikini y comenzando a darlos vuelta y apretujarlos, jugando con la punta del tentáculo en el pezón, moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Toriel gemía perdida en placer deseando que Sans nunca terminara, el se poso encima suyo y le dejo un beso para callar sus gemidos, los amaba y deseaba oírlos cada mañana pero ahora mismo no podía, y además se escaparon, seguro que empezarían a buscarlos. Sus tentáculos presionaban mas fuerte en sus pezones, comenzando a rodearlos para estirarlos y pellizcarnos, creo que no había beso que pudiera callar esos gritos, el esqueleto metió las manos bajo el bikini de la cabra como para seguir la labor con sus manos, dirigiendo el tentáculo a la intimidad de Toriel, rozando y tocando despacio, sentía atreves del bikini lo húmeda que estaba, y el calor que emitía, debía terminar de aprender ese nuevo "ataque" pronto, las cosas se le estaban llendo mucho de las manos pero no tenía ganas de parar.

-Tori espera nos van a escuchar- el esqueleto la intento callar con otro beso pero para Toriel el toque del tentáculo de Sans era demasiado, y apenas estaba tocando pero era explendido, se movía de arriba a abajo presionando ligeramente, Toriel no sabía distinguir si era que hace mucho no sentía nada así o Sans era un maestro en esto pero no le importaba ahora mismo, solo sabía que le encantaba y no podía reprimirse. El esqueleto temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar puso un tentáculo en la boca de la cabra, lo cual calmo un poco el tema del sonido, pero solo un poco, y aumento aun mas el sonrojo en la cara de Toriel, no podía creer que tenía una visión tan sexy no importa donde mirase, adelante el estaba jugueteando con sus pechos mientras ella seguía con el tentáculo en la boca, detrás estaban sus piernas y su entrepierna siendo toqueteada por el otro tentáculo, y a los costados tenía el cuerpo tembloroso de ella, que había hecho para tener a semejante mujer a su lado? Se quedaba bobo mirándola, pudiendo cada vez menos controlar sus poderes, no eran infinitos, requería una gran porción de fuerza invocar una parte del cuerpo que no tienes en especial de pura magia, se iba a quedar dormido con la mejor visión del mundo a su lado.

-Sans, Toriel? donde están? -Sans escucho la voz de Frisk desde los pasillos del hotel y se desmayo ahí mismo, por la sorpresa y por el cansancio, no pudo seguir, definitivamente ese había sido su punto máximo.

Toriel mientras tanto no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que le paso a Sans -Toriel estas ahí? -Frisk estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-S-S-Si! no te preocupes mi niño, solo vine a cambiarme de ropa por que no me sentía comoda con la que tenía, en un momento salgo -Toriel se incorporo lanzando a Sans a un lado en un ataque de pánico y corrió hacía su maleta, no tenía tiempo de fijarse en Sans con Frisk delante, que clase de madre sería?

-Ok, te esperamos abajo,Papyrus fue a comprar el almuerzo y lo esta esperando a Sans, sabes donde esta?

-N-no ni idea, no le he visto desde que pusimos las sombrillas -Toriel respondió esto totalmente sonrojada y aún mas nerviosa y asustada de lo que ya estaba, su voz temblaba y sus movimientos eran muy torpes. El magico momento que tuvieron antes fue arrebatado totalmente de la existencia

-Te esperamos abajo mama! -Frisk se dió la vuelta y bajo de nuevo a la playa con sus amigos.

Toriel se bajo la remera que se estaba poniendo y miro hacia donde estaba Sans, se acerco a el preocupada pero por suerte estaba dormido, dormido como un bebe. Se sentía mal, hace unos momentos sentía que estaba en el cielo y ahora ver que agoto a Sans de esa manera la hacía sentirse culpable por su puro egoísmo, sabía que era todo magia y no era sencilla de manejar pero en ese momento no podía pensar bien, tenía que disculparse con Sans lo mas pronto posible, la próxima no le exigiría tanto. Agarro un papel y una lapicera y escribió una nota que dejo encima del pecho del esqueleto...y por las dudas de que alguien entrara a su habitación tapo a Sans con las sabanas hasta arriba para que nadie lo vea.

Toriel se puso un short y una remera, de todas maneras, el bikini se iba a mojar.

"Lo siento mucho Sans, no debí exigirte así, se que no es sencillo hacer estas cosas para ti y si no quieres por que es demasiado entonces podemos parar. Te quiero, vamos a estar en la playa por si despiertas, duerme bien.

-Tori"

Rato despues Sans despertó con un increíble dolor de cabeza, tal vez por estar hundido entre miles de sabanas y almohadas y por el agotamiento de usar su magia asi. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero cuando las imágenes de Toriel volvían a su cabeza sabía que había merecido la pena, ahora tenía que ir con Tori y decirle que si entrenaba un poco mas podría aguantar mas tiempo.

Quiza en unos 5 minutos, ahora mismo tenía un poco de sueño.

Pero ahora mismo no era momento de rememborar viejos momentos, tenían que aprovechar el presente para completar de una vez por todas. Sans estaba un poco nervioso, en parte por lo sucedido anteriormente, esperando esta vez resistir y que por favor le gustara a Toriel, también que aquello por lo que estuvo practicando mas de la cuenta funcionara y también estaba así por que era su primera vez...al menos de esta manera, es extraño, mejor no entrar en detalles por que es muy indescriptible~.

-Tori te quiero-dijo Sans mientras subía las escaleras tomando la mano de ella. Toriel paro un segundo y le dedico una dulce sonrisa que lleno a Sans de determinación.

Al llegar a la habitación ambos entraron, la cabra cerro la puerta con seguro detras de si y se dirigio hacía Sans quien se había sentado en la cama. Pero se quedo helada, no sabía como proceder, era bastante incomodo el momento, iba a tener sexo luego de mucho tiempo, como se supone que debía empezar? estaban en silencio uno mirando al otro, Sans confundido y ella perdida, el entendiendo estiro una mano para tocar su mejilla apenas con la yema de los dedos, eso de que Sans fuera mas bajo que ella era adorable, definitivamente amaba eso, era una de las cosas que mas amaba de Sans, como podía ser tan lindo? Toriel se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Sans y puso una mano en la mejilla de el, mirándose ambos profundamente, conectando sus almas y sus corazones y sintiendo todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

El esqueleto se acerco a la mejilla de Tori y invocando un par de labios le dejo un beso en la mejilla, luego otro en el ocico, la frente, en una oreja, en una ceja, en todo su rostro, caminitos de besos cortos, suaves y delicados en todo su rostro, la cabra se sentía como si conejitos felpudos y adorables estuvieran caminando por su cara. Empezó a sentir las manos del esqueleto bajando y subiendo por sus brazos, sujetándola y acercándola mas a el, en compensación ella tironeo de su campera y comenzó a tocar los huesos de sus piernas, sintiendo el calor en sus propias mejillas y en todo su cuerpo. Sans empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en sus huesos que no había sentido nunca antes, era una mezcla de calidez y otra de emoción, c omo un hormigueo pidiéndole acercarse mas a su novia de lo que ya estaba, ambos unieron sus bocas en un beso apasionado, ambos labios deseando devorar el otro, dando mordidas cada tanto y soltando gemidos entre los besos.

Sans invoco a su lengua y la metió dentro de la boca de Toriel, recorriéndola entera, tocando sus dientes, ella no se quedo atrás y enrredo su lengua con la de el haciendolas bailar y chocar una contra la otra, ambos podían oír los sonidos de sus besos pero no les importaba, la cabra recorría el techo de la boca del esqueleto y el largo de su lengua tanto como podía para no dejar ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Sans puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello y de la cadera de ella, haciendo a sus dedos caminar en esas zonas, toquetenado el pelaje de su novia, sus manos fueron mas allá cuando empezaron a pasearse por la espalda de Toriel quien doblaba e inclinaba su espalda según lo que sintiera en ese momento, ella dejo sus labios por un momento y comenzó a besar la espina de Sans, el cual inclino su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo una corriente eléctrica al rededor de su espalda, se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, eran pequeños choques adictivos,cuando Toriel empezó a dar lamidas pequeñas (por que mucho espacio no había) el esqueleto metio sus manos debajo de la camiseta de ella, viendo como saltaba de la sorpresa y pensando en lo calentita que estaba su piel, la cabra poco a poco bajaba su campera y su camiseta, quitándoselas lentamente mientras que daba mas y mas besos.

Toriel se separo de Sans para terminar de desvestirlo, era lindo, muy lindo, adoraba la vista que tenía en frente, empezó a pasear sus dedos por las costillas del esqueleto haciendo que este tiemble ligeramente sin dejar de mirarla, Sans en un remolino de emociones la echa sobre la cama y comienza a besarla estando el encima, la cabra posa sus manos sobre sus hombros y costillas mientras que el esqueleto empieza a subir de apoco su remera, gozando con el tacto de su piel y su pelaje, pasando sus dedos despacio por su abdomen deteniéndose en sus pechos, los cuales toca suavemente con la palma de su mano, mirando a los ojos de Toriel.

-Esta bien...-susurro la ex-reina, a lo que Sans le quita su remera y agarra sus pechos con ambas manos, definitivamente no puede creer que sean tan grandes, y sus propias manos tan pequeñas, es como si fuera un castigo. Podía ver con todo lujo los rosados pezones de Toriel, eran grandes y simples, perfectos para el, ya los sentía duros entre sus dedos y le encantaba, y a cada rose que les daba Toriel sentía aquel tacto, comenzaba dando pequeños apretujones y tirones que hacían temblar a su novia y hacerla llevar su mano a la boca, para luego proseguir a lamerlos y morderlos, era hermoso, no solamente ver a Tori gimiendo y retorciéndose de esa manera si no el estar haciendo esto, amaba sus pechos y el como la hacían sentir. Sans le dio una pequeña mordida a la punta de uno de sus pezones y la cabra lo sujeto por la cabeza, haciendo que Sans se pusiera a lamer alredor de sus círculos, dando vueltas y lamiendo con formas, el sonrojo en la cara de Toriel era evidente y su excitación también.

Sans hundió su cabeza en los pechos de Toriel deleitándose en la suavidad de estos mientras que los masajeaba y movía de un lado a otro, los gemidos de la cabra lo estaban haciendo sentirse mas y mas ansioso, tenía ganas de probar hacerlo con ella. De estar dentro suyo y saber como se sentían esas cosas mas profundamente, las caricias de la cabra de antes lo impulsaban mas a querer esto

-Tori -se incorporo ligeramente, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella para mirarla a los ojos -no se si sabes que esta es mi primera vez -susurro Sans totalmente apenado y sonrojado, le daba cierta vergüenza no llegar a los estándares de la cabra por ser un primerizo.

-E-Enserio? yo creí que tu...-Sans le negó con la cabeza- y te parece bien conmigo? digo, para ser tu primera vez...

-Eh? -el esqueleto le miro extrañado claro que si Tori obvio que me parece bien contigo...es solo que...antes no había encontrado a la chica correcta, nunca nadie me había gustado realmente -Sans miro a otro lado apenado-y tu lo eres absolutamente- le dedico una sonrisa sensual cuando ella le dio una sonrisa de alegría antes de unir sus bocas con un beso.

-Te amo Sans, enserio te adoro -la cabra le dio un beso suave en la frente y Sans se lo devolvió con una risa simple.

El esqueleto miro su entrepierna confundido y a la vez nervioso -A-Aqui va si? -Sans se concentro y de repente sus pantalones se veían mas rellenos...y brillantes -oh dios esto se siente tan raro, no se como explicarlo. Toriel sorprendida acerco su mano al nuevo bulto del esqueleto y la saco rápidamente...Sans ahora tenía pene -Recuerda que esto es temporal, no se queda para siempre -dijo Sans riéndose nervioso -oh dios se siente tan raro.

La reina acerco su mano para tocar de nuevo, ciertamente era raro, no solamente por que hace mucho que no tocaba uno si no por que...bueno Sans era un esqueleto, y se había acostumbrado a la concepción de esqueleto, esto le estaba dando unas buenas lavadas a su cerebro, cuanto mas tocaba mas cuenta se daba de que Sans tenía una gran...personalidad, bastante larga y gruesa, su cara torno una expresión golosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al tiempo que movía su mano a lo largo del nuevo miembro de Sans, recorriéndolo, podía jurar que hasta tenía venas? cuanto habría practicado Sans para hacer eso? le daba una pequeña risa imaginarlo. El esqueleto miro hacia donde estaban las manos de Toriel y se sintió acalorado por aquella vista, sus manos moviéndose ahí lo hacían sentirse extremadamente bien, cada pequeña presión y cada movimiento lo hacía desear mas, haciendo que su respiración se agitara y sus ojos se entrecerraran con aquella sensación.

Sans agarro los bordes de su pantalón con la intención de bajarlos y Tori sorprendentemente le ayudo en ello, dejando su miembro al descubierto, color celeste fluoresente largo e imponente -la mano de ella empezo a deslizarse de arriba a abajo en el miembro del esqueleto, causándole gemidos de placer, se sentía extraña y endemoniadamente bien, la suavidad del pelaje en los dedos de Tori ayudaba mucho en ello, aparte que lo agarrase y lo envolviese entero era delicioso para el esqueleto.

-Sans, quiero...~-el esqueleto al oir eso bajo hasta entre las piernas de Tori, levanto la falda larga que tenía y se acomodo entre ellas, cada pierna de Tori era tan grande como su abdomen, lo cual le encantaba para ponerse a pasar la mano de arriba a abajo entre ellas, se ocupo de sus bragas en un momento, incapaz de mirar de la pena dirigió su mirada hacia Toriel de nuevo, quien se acerco a el para darle un apasionado beso, el esqueleto aprovecho esto para meterse suavemente en Toriel.

Su entraba estaba suave y húmeda, sobre todo húmeda, sentía sus flujos calientes en la punta de su miembro, el cual movía de arriba a abajo rozando su clítoris y la parte superior de su intimidad repetidas veces, en las cuales Toriel gemía en medio del beso que Sans no le dejaba terminar puesto que mientras que con una mano manejaba su miembro con la otra sostenía la cabeza de Toriel para no terminar el beso. Sans se movía en la entrada de ella suavemente en círculos, sintiendo el calor de esta, hasta que se metió, una ola de placer diferente a las demás lo invadió al sentir lo estrecha y calida de Toriel, esta vez salio un gran suspiro de placer de su boca, haciendo que se separara de su novia, quien había soltado un grito al sentirlo adentro suyo, al sentirse llena, el esqueleto no pudo resistirse al ver la expresión de placer de su novia a dar una estocada, la cual ella recibió con otro grito de placer, sus cejas cruzadas, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta para dejar escapar sus gemidos.

Sans tomo las caderas de ella y sin dejar de mirar su rostro comenzó a moverse lentamente, sin prisas, simplemente disfrutando del interior de ella, de tener el deseo de llegar hasta el fondo y no salir nunca de ahí con esa calidez tan encantadora, sacaba desde el inicio hasta la punta y lo volvía a meter solo para gozar de la sensación de entrar en ella mas a pleno, mirando los pechos de Toriel moverse con cada estocada y oyendo sus gemidos, lo hacía gozar aun mas a el saber que su novia lo estaba disfrutando tanto. Las caderas de Tori se fueron sumando al movimiento, adecuándose al movimiento de Sans, el cual agarro sus muslos para comenzar a moverse en círculos dentro de ella y con otro movimiento, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaban al igual que el color de sus miradas al verse el uno al otro, a cada momento el sentía que quería mas.

Comenzó a moverse mas rápido de apoco, sintiendo el interior de ella apretujar su miembro, su calidez lo estaba volviendo loco, no quería parar por nada del mundo, su cadera empezó a moverse mas rápido contra la de Toriel, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos del placer y gemir cada vez mas fuerte. La cabra aumento el movimiento de sus caderas, quería sentir al esqueleto mas dentro suyo aun, quería que la llenara completamente, se incorporo y se colgó de los hombros de Sans levantando ligeramente sus caderas y pegando sus pechos a las costillas de Sans, el cual en ningún momento dejo de moverse y se sintio mejor con el cambio de posición, aprovechando a ir todavía mas rápido, metiéndose mas profundo, no podía pensar bien, el calor de Toriel y sus gemidos lo tenían hipnotizados, solo tenía que seguir su deseo de estar cada vez mas adentro de ella.

Toriel estaba en el cielo, no era que había estado mucho tiempo sola, era que Sans era estupendo, se podría quebrar en cualquier momento y que no le importara, de su boca salían hilos de saliba y fuertes gemidos, puso un brazo debajo de sus pechos y Sans al ver eso comenzo a moverse mas y mas rápido, estaba a punto de llegar, lo sentía perfectamente, y sabía que Sans también puesto que lo sentía temblar dentro suyo, ella acerco su mano hasta el hombro de el y lo jalo para unirlos en un beso húmedo y necesitado, los gritos de ambos no podían dejar de oirse en toda la habitación, los gemidos masculinos de Sans eran ridículamente sexys, su voz grave era demasiado para ella y mas en este momento. El esqueleto agarro uno de sus pechos sin cortar el beso, necesitaba mas, le faltaba poco y quería todo de Toriel, una de sus manos fue a su cintura para unirlos totalmente, Sans pegando su cadera a la intimidad de Toriel haciendo que su miembro llegara hasta el fondo, a lo cual ambos en un ultimo movimiento llegaron juntos.

La expresión en la cara de Tori en el orgasmo era preciosa, definitivamente preciosa, no merecía a esa mounstro consigo, saber que ella le quería y le deseaba lo llenaba de felicidad. Intento moverse un par de veces mas pero no pudo, aquello fue demasiado y cayo rendido en el estomago de Tori, quien no puso quejas, estaba demasiado cansada y extasiada como para poder pensar. El esqueleto se quedo dormido y la cabra haciendo una fuerza casi divina agarro una manta y los tapo a ambos, si por lo menos volvía Frisk que la viera durmiendo, y si no...realmente en este momento no le importaba, Sans de ahora en adelante tendría que decir si quiere pasar un buen rato.

 _ **Adoro el Soriel con toda mi alma y no puedo creer que no haya fanfics de ellos casi, que mariconada es esa del Sansxreader y demas? mariconadas, Soriel4life, most cute ship ever bitches, excepto por Asgore que da toda la penita, el también merece amor :c**_


End file.
